Joral Anton (616B)
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Executive Officer | species = Bajoran | gender = Male | birth = stardate 2353.407 | death = | birthplace = Gallitep Labor Camp, Dahkur Province, Bajor | height = 6'3" | weight = 195 lbs. | eyes = Hazel | hair = Brown }} =Personal Details= Joral Anton was born in the Gallitep Labor Camp in 2353, two years before the end of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, and spent those years as a "resident" of the camp. His mother, Elana Adani, had been captured by the Cardassian military barely a month before the birth of her son. His father, Joral Nadir, was a member of the Bajoran Resistance who was among the cells who liberated Gallitep about a year before the Federation broke the occupation. While Anton himself was the result of a "moment of unintended passion" (the words of his father), his parents entered into a relationship after their reunification, resulting in the birth of a daughter, Joral Ulani. However, her health having suffered severely in Gallitep, this birth caused the death of Elana Adani. Due to the somewhat unorthodox circumstances of their births and the loss of their mother, both Anton and Ulani found themselves treated rather poorly by their father, who considered his son an "accident" and blamed his daughter for their mother's death, and saw both as reminders of the life he never had. As such, when his children were twelve and ten he left them for a new family. Joral Anton found himself responsible for the upbringing of his sister, and the intelligent young man left school to work, much to the disappointment of his teachers. He spent a fair amount of his time resisting attempts by his local Vedek to take Ulani into religious custody and preventing his troubled sister from making what could only be described as "poor choices". Thanks to several family friends, he was remarkably successful, and in 2371, his sister decided to take the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. Not wanting to be overshadowed by his younger sibling, Anton decided to take it as well, following in the footsteps of his somewhat older childhood friends Elaithin Jii and Elaithin Lena, who had both entered the Academy three years prior. Much to his consternation, Joral got the lower grade of the two; while still a passing grade that was more than enough to enter the Academy, he was somewhat embarrassed by scoring lower than his little sister. Nonetheless, the pair left for Earth, entering the Academy on Stardate 2371.901. Joral was however a far above-average student, choosing to follow the Operations track and graduating as valedictorian of his Academy class, despite objections from more than one staff psychologist. Stationed aboard the [[USS Prospero (NCC-77082)|USS Prospero]] under the command of the Denobulan Captain Ephlos, Joral spent three years as an Ensign before a promotion to Lieutenant (Junior Grade). He served on this ship for a over a decade under two commanding officers, eventually rising to the position of Operations Manager and the rank of Lieutenant Commander. His sister Ulani eventually transferred to the Prospero as well, equaling him in rank and holding the position as the ship's Chief of Security. Joral's career was a somewhat atypical one; rare enough that it was for an officer to be assigned to the same ship for as long as he was, it was even more rare for an officer to log quite so many "off-the-book" hours as he. His activities during these hours are still mostly listed as "classified", and there are theories that he was providing covert long-range logistical support to some of the more unorthodox activities being performed by, among others, Victor Murdock and Elaithin Jii. This particular theory was confirmed in the eyes of many when his testimony was considered crucial in the trials of several Section 31 operatives after their Federation Day exposure in 2385. When the Prospero entered spacedock in 2387 for a refit, Joral fully expected to be offered the position of the ship's Executive Officer when the previous XO was given his own command. Instead, he was shocked when both the Captain and Executive Officer were indicted by the Judge Advocate General on charges of sexual assault and conspiracy to commit murder. He was even more shocked when he discovered that the victim was his own sister, who had managed to hide the incident from him for several months. Joral Anton of course stood beside his sister, even going so far as to testify against his former superiors. Upon the conviction of the pair, the Jorals were somewhat surprised to find that it was their reputations that had been tainted by the scandal. Even in Starfleet's officer corps, the military "wall of silence" was apparently sacred, and numerous officers considered the pair disloyal to their compatriots, Ulani for speaking out and Anton for choosing his sister over his commander. When Joral was offered the promotion to Captain and command of the Prospero, several officers even claimed that the charges his sister had filed were a plot by the pair to gain Anton his own command. Fed up, Joral Anton considered resigning when he received a different offer - his old friend Elaithin Jii had been given command of the Prospero's sister ship, the Miranda, effective immediately. Still without a first officer, Jii persuaded his old friend to take the job. =Personality Profile= Joral Anton is a quiet, gruff man, known for anti-social tendencies and high expectations. His smile has been described as being more akin to a "pretentious smirk", or - less eloquently - as "a man sucking on Denebian Slime Devil". Despite his seemingly unfriendly manner, he is - or rather was - well liked by his peers. While many now look on him with an unfriendly eye for their perceptions of his position and motivation in the ''Prospero'' Scandal, there are still those who consider him a loyal if ambitious and occasionally judgmental friend. While intensely loyal, he is also notoriously intolerant of anyone who doesn't meet his abnormally high standards. He is also short-tempered and defensive, particularly since the assault on his sister and the treatment both received afterward from many of their fellow officers. He is also a shameless - and frequently unsuccessful - womanizer. =Special Notes= Aside from a close relationship to Captain Elaithin and a few others, Joral is not known as a particularly friendly person. His single-mindedness regarding his career and his sister tends to blind him to other possibilities. He does not avoid socializing, but he allows few to become close. He is an excellent pool player, and thus most of his "socializing" involves taking his fellow officers' money. Joral rarely eats meals prepared by others, and due to mostly raising himself and his sister, he's quite a good cook and usually prepares all of his own meals. He has used his authority as Executive Officer to make sure that he has his own kitchen in his quarters so that he is not in the way of the ''Miranda'' kitchen staff. This has led to rumors that he is paranoid and refuses to eat more communal meals, but mostly these stories are exaggerated. He is a man who loathes medical issues, and there are rumors that he has managed to avoid several physicals by making sure that he went into sickbay when a female doctor is on duty. Whether he pissed them off or seduced them changes depending on who is telling the story, but it is certain that most of these doctors don't speak to him any longer. Unfortunately for him, the few exceptions to this rule won't stop calling. A deeply religious man, Joral keeps a small shrine to the Prophets in his quarters, and is one of a select few Bajorans who has been privileged enough to have an encounter with an Orb. Joral is an first class computer mind, a skill that made him one of the more desirable Operations Managers in the fleet. He was unique among the members of Victor Murdock's 'Wonderland' Project in that he was not recruited directly; he found the organization on his own and went directly to Elaithin Jii with what he knew. =Service Record= *2371.901-2372.63: Cadet Fourth Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2372.901-2373.63: Cadet Third Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2373.901-2374.63: Cadet Second Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2374.901-2375.63: Cadet First Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2375.701-2378.512: Ensign, USS Prospero, Operations Officer *2378.513-2382.726: Lieutenant (Junior Grade), USS Prospero, Operations Officer *2382.727-2383.113: Lieutenant, USS Prospero, Operations Officer *2383.114-2384.219: Lieutenant, USS Prospero, Operations Manager *2384.22-2387.227: Lieutenant Commander, USS Prospero, Operations Manager/Second Officer *2387.228-2387.516: Lieutenant Commander, USS Prospero, Acting Commanding Officer *2387.517-Present: Commander, USS Miranda, Executive Officer Starfleet Decorations Reprimands *Stardate 2371.1221: Cadets Joral Anton and Elaithin Jii are hereby reprimanded for an altercation with civilian authorities in a San Francisco recreational establishment. =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Father: Joral Nadir (2332.22- ) *Mother: Elana Adani (2337.623-2355.1223) *Sister: Lieutenant Commander Joral Ulani (2355.1223- ), Criminal Investigator, Starfleet Security, San Francisco Personal Interests *Pool *Computers *Scotch Linguistic Proficiency *Federation Standard *Bajoran =Uniforms= Category:Commanders Category:Bajorans Category:Featured Articles Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Executive Officers Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Command Personnel Category:Player Characters